Everyone Loves Minato
by The Lonesome Komaeda
Summary: A, what supposed to be a peaceful training session went wrong, just how wrong? Read to find out. MinatoxEveryone (Kinda)


_Everyone Loves Minato_

* * *

**Minato's POV**

Today was October 2nd. Two days before another full moon, which meant another big shadow battle. I needed to train everyone to be sharp for the next battle, so I decided to go to Tartarus in the Tziah block.

I decided to pick Yukari, Mitsuru and Shinjiro and I'd switch it up when need be. The training session is nothing like I expected it though.

As the four of us defeated another shadow, I found a chest with goods. Before I could open it though an unpleasant sound filled the floor. It was a sound of chains rattling.

"Be careful, I sense Death!" Fuuka warned us. The sounds of chains rattle was close, so that would mean it was closer than I thought.

"Arisato, let's get out of here!" Mitsuru said. She didn't need to tell me to know that, as the sound of the chains were getting closer and closer and that was my cue to run to the stairs.

As we were running, the thing I hoped wouldn't happen, we ran into Death and it was gonna attack. I knew that we still couldn't fight it back, so we all decided to retreat. And before we could do that, Death attacked with it's most powerful attack "Megidolaon". If we were to get hit by that, we'd all be dead.

"Everyone, try to dodge!" I yelled. As I yelled that, the attack hit the floor and we all got separated. I was going to wonder if everyone was okay, but the damn shadow started chasing me. And I ran. Hoping to find the next floor and meet up with others.

The shadow didn't stop chasing me and I was starting to run out of breath. I wondered how long I've been running around. Long, that's for sure, but I couldn't find the stairs anywhere still and for some reason, I stopped hearing the chains rattle. Did I out run it? Hope it didn't decide to chase someone else from my party. I feel helpless the more I ran away.

I tried to reach Fuuka to hear if everyone else was okay. After calling out her name a number of times, for some reason, I couldn't reach her. 'Did something happen?' I wonder. Dammit. Why did it come to this?

I figured complaining about it won't help anything, so I decided to search of the rest of the party I brought with me. Before I could make a step forward, a voice rang throughout the hallway behind me. "Minato!" I turned around to see it was Yukari.

"I found you!" She said with joy and relief. "Yukari, I'm glad you're okay. Are you hurt anywhere?" I asked out of concern. She nodded. I then realized she was the only one. "Hey, Yukari, where are the others?" I asked.

"Minato, Minato!" She said my name and then suddenly hugged me.

...What? I wasn't expecting this. What's gotten into her all of a sudden, I wondered to myself. What she was about to say next, surprised me even more.

"I always liked you, Minato. I am happy to have told you that, since I wasn't able to." Yukari said tearing up, while still not letting go.

"Wait, what? Hold on, why did you have to confess your love now and here of all places?" I questioned her. I was serious and so was she. At least she looked serious.

"I figured now would be a good time without Mitsuru-senpai or any of my stalkers eavesdropping. You're the only one I love." She explained and blushed at the end. I didn't know Yukari had stalkers. But the part where she loves and confessing her love to me was odd and kinda...shocking.

I decided to break off the hug and step backwards, still in awe. She, however resisted and I spoke. "Wait, Yukari now's not the time...I.." I tried to say, but someone's sudden running footsteps and yelling stopped me for saying anything else. "Hold it right there!" The voice yelled. I turned around again to see who it was and it was Mitsuru.

"Mitsuru-senpai?" I spoke out her name in surprise. Before she made it here, I heard Yukari mutter something. "Damn, why now of all times." She muttered. What's that supposed to mean?

"Don't interfere, Takeba!" Mitsuru said sternly and right before my eyes, pushed Yukari with a force and broke the hug. Yukari fell to hard on her bottom. While I was looking at Yukari in pain, Mitsuru was already eyeing me. And not sternly, she was giving me a seductive look?

"More importantly, Minato." She said, looking at me.

"Huh? What is it?" I asked. I still couldn't get over the fact that Mitsuru pushed Yukari. Then Mitsuru suddenly put her hand onto my chest.

"I, you see, like you as a man." Mitsuru said seductively. What? Another love confession?

"Come again?" I said. My heart was raising. Why is this happening?

"A confession like this doesn't happen very often, you know." Mitsuru continued seductively.

What? I mean, really, what? Mitsuru also has feelings for me? This must be a dream or something. And as I was thinking to myself, Mitsuru drew her face closer and closer until she could almost touch my lips with hers.

"Your face is too close!" I yelled unintentionally. Mitsuru didn't mind though and continued.

"Hey, won't you let me kiss you passionately?" Mitsuru said, while licking her lips seductively as if seeing some meal. What this persuading power she has? Is it because she's my senpai? Or is it because she's being seductive, the part of her I haven't seen? Or maybe it's because she's a year older than me? If she was wearing the battle panties or the maid outfit instead of her school uniform, I might have dropped dead.

"Mi...Mitsuru..I.." I said with a whimper and gulped. But then someone again interrupted me and this time it was a different voice. It was Fuuka's voice. I turned around yet again to see Fuuka running towards me and hugging my waist. Wait...what is Fuuka doing here? Is that why I could reach her? But, how did she get here fast is the biggest mystery.

"Minato-kun, I have something important I must tell you." Fuuka spoke out loud while blushing.

"Is it another love confession?" I asked. She hugged me, sooo...

She took a deep breath. "Yes, I couldn't watch Yukari-chan or Mitsuru-senpai the only ones confess to you, so I thought I should do that too. I love you, Minato-kun!" She declared. But then looked like she realized something? "Wait, you mean you already knew I loved you?" Fuuka gasped with the revelation of this. I didn't know what was going on anymore. Three girls confessing their love to me, out of the blue and confessed it in Tartarus of all places. This is a dream, right? This must be a dream. But that supposed dream, shortly turned into a nightmare after another voice rang out in the hallway. And it was a man's voice. It was Shinjiro's voice.

"Wait a moment!" Shinjiro yelled. He was standing in front of me and all of the girls. Oh crap, who knows what's he gonna think if he sees me like this.

"Is that you, Shinjiro? Wait, it's not what it looks like..." I started to try convincing him, but the response from him was way different than I thought.

"Minato-kun, I finally found you, my beloved!" Shinjiro said with dignity. What? Shinjiro said I'm his beloved? Did I hear that right or did Shinjiro went crazy. Whatever the case, I responded the only way any guy would respond.

"What? Don't come near me, man! What's wrong with you? I thought you were the most mature one." I said trying to back away a little, but something was preventing me from doing so.

"Hey, Minato, look only at me." Yukari said, while holding my left leg.

"Minato, do you not like me?" Mitsuru-senpai said, while completely hugging my left leg.

"Minato-kun..." Fuuka whimpered my name out and was still hugging my waist.

Shinjiro was getting closer and closer, and I didn't know what to do, until I hear another voice.

"Minato-san, come here!" That robotic voice was definitely Aigis'. I looked around, but she wasn't in the area, but I now know what to do. What I just saw and am still seeing, is an illusion made by the damn shadows. That has to be it. I was careless. Aigis, probably wasn't affected by this, sense she's a robot. I gotta get to her and tell her what happened. But first, I need to break free.

"Get of me you damn shadows! Persona!" I yelled and summoned Loki and used the spell Deathbound. That did the trick. On the girls the very least, they screamed and been sent flying. Shinjiro didn't seem to get affected that much, even though he was close. And I started running. However, Shinjiro was still blocking my way.

"Minato-kun, where are you running off to?" Shinjiro said as he started to reach out for his evoker. I didn't listen to him and just summoned Loki again and used Bufudyne this time. And so he froze and then the ice broke, dealing him damage and making him fall on the floor. Before running off to the source of the voice, I made a brief comment. "Don't call me by my name with such honorific. Sounds weird." I said. I didn't quite know why I said that even though, I knew that was a shadow in the first place, but whatever.

As I was running and trying to find Aigis and ran into another obstacle. "I'm not gonna let you escape, Minatoooo!" That was Akihiko's voice. He appeared out of another hallway and leaped towards me and grabbed my leg.

"Akihiko-senpai!" I was surprised at first, but then when he said this...

"I kept quite up until now, but I also love you Minato, so let's go out toge-." Akihiko said desperately. However, I interrupted him, by stomping him in the face, before he could finish.

"Let go of me!" I yelled. And, while Akihiko lessened his grip, I used that chance as to get out of his grip and keep running.

And while I was still running, I ran into another obstacle.

"Minato, let's make out together!" That, now, was Junpei's voice. And without saying anything, I immediately punched him in the face.

"Get out of the way, you perverted bastard!" I yelled, while giving him the knuckle sandwich.

After that, I continued running. I again heard Aigis' voice, and it was closer than before.

"Where are you, Minato-san?" Aigis called out. "I am here, Aigis." I responded. And shortly after, I had found her. Standing.

"Ah, Minato-san, I am glad that you're okay." Aigis said, with relief. I was glad that I found her too.

"Aigis, something odd's going on and-" I started, but Aigis interrupted me.

"Minato-san, you look tired, do you need some healing?" Aigis offered. Well, some healing wouldn't hurt, considering I ran from the Reaper a lot, used Deathbound and then ran again to find Aigis. "Yeah, that would be great."

"Go, Palladion!" Aigis yelled and then summoned her persona. After she did that, I only then realized something was off and that Aigis' persona Palladion, had no way of learning healing spells. I am a fool. I was careless. I feel into the shadows trap. After what seemed like a Diarahan spell, it was actully the darkness spell, Mudoon and my executioner reveled himself. It was the Reaper. And the last thing I heard before my demise, I heard the Reaper speaking.

_**Foolish human.**_

Damn you, Reaper, damn you...

…...

And that's how Minato Arisato met his tragic wrong end with the Reaper using an annoying spell like Mudoon, killing him off. The end.

_Though life is merely a journey to the grave,_

_it must not be undertaken without hope._

_Only then will a traveler's story will live on,_

_treasured by those who bid him farewell. _

_But alas, my guest's life has now ended,_

_his tale left unwritten..._

…_..._

"Ahh!" I woke up, breathing uncontrollably.

"A dream?" I said to myself.

Just what kind of dream was that?

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Hello everyone, this is just a short thing, I've been wanting to do for some time. And while Hysterical Midnight Show is still underway, I didn't want you guy hanging, so I wrote this...weird thing. It's actually a parody kind of thing from this "Corpse Party Blood Covered Drama CD "Everybody Love's Yoshiki"" You can hear it on YouTube. It's funny and it inspired me to do this. Everyone loves Minato, right? Anyway, farewell. **


End file.
